mtveyecandyfandomcom-20200213-history
K3U
K3U is the first episode of Season 1 and the pilot episode for the series. Plot Newly-paroled Lindy celebrates her newfound freedom with her best friends, who also happen to be a group of Internet hackers just like her. Lindy is set up with an account on an app called Flirtual, with the pseudonym "Eye Candy", when her friends want her to embrace the start of her new life with someone special. Lindy later realizes somebody is following her and discovers a stalker has taken an interest in her online profile. Lindy tries to use her hacking skills to her advantage, but this anonymous person proves stronger and more twisted than she expected. This stalker is believed to be a serial killer. Lindy and her friends decide to band together to stop the serial killer from striking again, while also searching for Lindy's missing sister, Sara, on the streets of New York City. Recap Whilst Lindy waits in the car, Sara makes out with her boyfriend, with whom she has been for three days. In the car and on the road, Lindy lectures Sara about her choice of friends, and Sara retorts that their dad is so addicted to sedatives he doesn't know what day it is, as well as that she can look after herself. Lindy asks Sara if she's eaten anything, then declares they're going to eat before pulling into the Hamburger Hound drive-thru. In the drive-thru line, Lindy begins to speak about her and Sara's late mother, but Sara stops her and says Lindy is neither her parent nor her therapist. They agree to stick together through their mutual loss, and then Sara exits the car to use the restroom. On the way into Hamburger Hound, she bumps into someone exiting the restaurant. Lindy has placed an order and pulls forward to drive to the first window. To her left is a traffic barrier. Sara exits Hamburger Hound and waits patiently for Lindy, the awning protecting her from the rain. The person she bumped into earlier pulls up in his van, then exits and proceeds to kidnap Sara. Lindy tries to open her door, but the traffic barrier prevents this—and the passenger side door is next to a pole—so she instead rolls down the window and crawls out of her own vehicle, then struggles to make her way over to her sister in time. Three years later, Lindy is helping a woman find her daughter, Julia Becker, who went missing, through her website, Never4gottengroup.com. Lindy images Julia's computer hard drive to look for clues. George interrupts her hacking to warn her of their approaching boss. The phone rings, and George answers and nervously helps the client whilst their boss walks by, as Lindy pretends to work. When their boss passes, George tells her they're going to catch her one day, to which she replies, "That's why I have you watching my back." George sits down, and Lindy prepares to leave. After she stands up, she whispers to George that she emailed him information about Julia Becker and asks if he can leverage the servers and workstation today. He agrees to, then tells her she owes him; Lindy simply says, "You love it," and they both smile. Lindy leaves, and then George gets to work on the hacking. In Apartment 4, Julia opens the door for her date with her Flirtual suitor, then apologizes for running late as she puts on her shoes. She offers him a drink as her Flirtual suitor thinks about how unusual it is that she looks prettier than her picture. As Julia prepares to pour him a glass of cheap wine, he continues to observe her and how she truly fits her profile—she loves yoga and spinning, and from checking her out, he realizes it's true. He finds her hot, but finds something wrong with her face—crooked teeth—which enrages him, because Julia didn't mention it. When Julia can't open the wine, she offers him the wine bottle and corkscrew to try; her Flirtual suitor takes the corkscrew and kills her. killer montage. Lindy walks into NYPD and heads to the New York Division of Parole, where she is greeted by Ben Miller, her ex-boyfriend who is also a detective with the NYPD Cyber Crimes Unit, much to her dismay. : Flashback: Lindy is dancing at IRL, when Ben approaches her and compliments her dancing in an attempt to pick her up. She replies with how it's a bad line, and he reveals he's a bad dancer. They introduce themselves. She asks him why he's there, and Ben explains that he felt he should be the one to clear her. Lindy retorts, "'Cause you're the reason I'm here in the first place?" Ben tries to apologize, and Lindy isn't convinced. Ben removes Lindy's ankle bracelet, then releases her. At IRL, Sophia greets Lindy and says they can celebrate Lindy's ankle bracelet removal. They make small talk, and then Sophia realizes Lindy saw Ben earlier and decides they need stronger alcohol to celebrate with. Lindy insists she and Ben are over, but Sophia explains that Lindy needs someone new to get over Ben, because their love is so strong that it's pulling her back in for more. They each take a shot—a strong shot. Lindy arrives home and places her keys in the bowl near the door. In her room, she hacks into the NYPD database and searches for the police report for the missing Julia Becker, but finds no records. Meanwhile, young adults are playing soocer, and one kicks the ball under a bridge, thus leading over to Julia's dead body. As Lindy and Sophia are walking the streets of New York, Sophia's signing Lindy up for Flirtual in an attempt to get her to move on from Ben, but Lindy doesn't care much for it. Sophia teases Lindy that she won't share the password with her, and Lindy reminds Sophia she's a hacker—to which Sophia retorts that that's what got Lindy where she is now. They enter a flower shop, and Sophia declares she's running the show tonight as she decreases the Flirtual suitors range to 50ft; they enter a club through the back of the shop. The ladies meet up with Connor North, who isn't happy to see Lindy. Sophia leaves Lindy and Connor alone to go talk to someone. After exchanging sarcastic chitchat toward each other, Lindy looks through Flirtual whilst Connor entertains himself with his drink. Connor then notices Lindy's playing around with Flirtual, and he takes the reins by taking her phone and scrolling through the suitors to find quality men for Lindy. Sophia returns, and they mutually decide on "LAWYERUP", also known as Jake Bolin, an Aussie looking for a girl he can cook for. Sophia presses "Flirt" multiple times as Jake is walking downstairs, and Jake returns the "Flirt", then makes his way through the crowd to Lindy. Sophia and Connor walk away to give Jake and Lindy time alone. Jake greets Lindy, and with her, he has a short conversation about her Flirtual username, before asking her out for a drink sometime. Lindy looks over to Sophia and Connor for approval, and Jake comments on the matter out of surprise. Jake leaves, and Sophia and Connor walk back over to Lindy to make comments about how handsome Jake was. Lindy chats with "NEUROTYPICAL", a PEDS doctor, and comments on how tough it must be to have to deal with sick kids. Connor continues going through Lindy's list of Flirtual suitors, and Lindy continues to meet the men he picks out for her. She meets Reiss, an expensive car importer, and he asks her about cars. On her way downstairs from IRL, Lindy sees Tommy waiting for her. He explains how she broke parole and that he knows about the illegal logins to the Missing Persons' Database and that it has her signature all over it. Lindy explains that someone has to do what the police won't or can't do. Then, she tells him goodnight and leaves. On her way home, Lindy receives a text message from an unknown number. It becomes clear to her when she receives a text message regarding her almost being hit that she's being followed. At home, Lindy hacks into the Flirtual database and attempts to find the mysterious person. Shortly after she pulls up the profiles of the three people she met—Jake, Peter and Reiss—her computer is hacked, and photos of her from the streets begin popping up on her computer screen. When Lindy notices her webcam is on, she immediately covers it with her hand. Sophia arrives with Connor and observes Lindy's, stating she looks "super violated". Lindy explains that someone was spying on her using her computer's camera. Connor says he had a Peeping Tom once and put a giant mirror in his window to make the Peeping Tom stare at himself all night. With this, Lindy is inspired to use the stalker's hacking methodology to activate his camera so she can find out what he looks like. Instead of activating his camera, videos of murders the stalker Lindy believes to have committed are activated on her screen. From this, Lindy infers that whomever she just met off Flirtual had to have known she would have been able to hack back. The next morning, Sophia, Lindy and Connor chat about Lindy's stalker and how Lindy wants to meet the guys she met the night before again so she can catch the stalker. Sophia stresses that it's a bad idea and that she is terrified; Connor suggests Sophia feels responsible for setting Lindy up on Flirtual, but Sophia defends herself by saying what is happening is just insane and that they need to call the cops. Lindy, however, refuses and insists that she has to invest the Flirtual guys herself. The only way Sophia lets her do this is if Lindy meets them in IRL. Connor presents a red dress as a suggestion for what Lindy should wear to her dates; Sophia says it isn't helping. Lindy chats with Jake at IRL about how technology lacks accountability and real connection to people. Meanwhile, Sophia brings Ben into her IRL office, where Connor is waiting, where she has cameras up around the club, with Camera A focused on Lindy. She explains the situation to Ben. Jake flirts with Lindy and orders two more drinks from the bartender. Connor confesses that Jake is cute, even if he may be a madman, and Sophia and Ben shoot him unamused looks. Reiss talks about his work. Through the camera, Sophia observes aloud that Lindy doesn't trust Reiss, because she's fidgeting with her fingers, and Ben leans in to view Lindy out of concern. Peter arrives late to their date and apologizes. Lindy adds spyware to her dates' phones that is camoflaged as a Tetris-like game. In the office, Ben realizes Lindy's hacking her date's phone, then leaves as Sophia is telling a story about how Lindy hacked her ex-boyfriend's phone and as Connor watches on. Peter leaves to use the restroom, and Ben disguises himself as a bartender to find out what Lindy is doing up close and personal. He gives her soda water and says, "Don't drink and date stalkers," as Peter returns. Lindy walks out of the club with Peter, who offers to take her home. She dismisses him, then gets into George's car. He explains that the phones of the first and second dates are live, with the third pending. Lindy is on the screen, and she realizes Peter picked up the wrong phone. She gets out of the vehicle and runs to find him. When she finds him, Peter is sitting on the park bench with her phone in his bloody mouth. Her phone rings, and she receives a text message from her stalker. At the NYPD Cyber Crimes Unit, Ben is relaying to Lindy the information he found regarding her stalker, and Tommy explains that law enforcement won't get any cooperation at the bulletproof host, the third location the IP address of the stalker bounced off. Using a flashdrive, Lindy shows Ben and Tommy that she hacked into the Flirtual database, even though it's illegal, and cross-referenced the NYPD Missing Persons' Database against all Flirtual users: Three other New Yorkers have gone missing in the past three months—each with Flirtual profiles, each went on dates, each got disturbing text messages from a nameless profiles, and each person vanished. Ben explains that at least half of the singles in New York is on the app, and Ben comments that the not-so-single are as well and that they all talk to one another. Lindy then proposes the idea that someone is using Flirtual to stalk—and maybe kill—people. Tommy tells her she's going to need more than a hunch to assume there is a serial killer on Flirtual. Ben decides to stay with Lindy until the NYPD can get a protective detail for her organized. They decide to order takeout from Jackson's, and Ben takes a shower. Ben exits the shower and is talking to Lindy as he dries off—until he realizes she isn't there—and, out of fear for her life, grabs his gun and begins looking through the apartment after he puts on pants. Ben notices an open window and goes through it and up the stairs to the roof in search of Lindy. Ben finds her, and Lindy says she came up to the roof because she needed some air. Lindy takes his gun and puts it aside, the two flirt, and then they proceed to have sex. At work, George is heading out. Lindy receives a phone call from Ben, who says Tommy's got eyes on Jake, who is spending the night in with some Indian takeout, while Ben himself has eyes on Reiss, who is at a coffee shop with a blonde. Lindy's work computer is hacked, and she is greeted by black letters on a pink screen that reads, "MISS ME, EYE CANDY?" and, soon after, is shown four camera views of her apartment, where the stalker is walking around inside as Sophia is walking around in her robe. Lindy tries to call Sophia, but she doesn't pick up, so she calls Ben as she is running out of her office. Ben calls for backup, and Lindy rushes to get home. In the taxi, Lindy finally reaches Sophia, who is at the club. Lindy realizes what her stalker showed her was a recording and begins worrying about Ben. Armed with his gun, Ben enters the apartment in search of Lindy's stalker. Lindy's taxi gets stuck in traffic, so she gets out and runs home as she tries to get a hold of Ben. Ben continues searching and finds a manican. As he slowly approaches it, a disguised person attacks him from behind, causing Ben's gun to fall across the floor. Lindy arrives home and runs inside in search of Ben. She finds the manican, and there is a camera attached to a tripod and a chair in front of it; the manican is holding a laptop. Letters flash across the screen telling Lindy to sit down, and she does. The screen flashes to a live viewing of Ben, and she talks to him. She tells him she loves him, and he tells her it will take just one to show her the way. The screen flashes off, and Lindy cries. Lindy rushes up to the roof and finds Ben sitting on a chair with a camera before him, with his throat slit. The backup unit has arrived, and Tommy finds Lindy on the roof crying over Ben's death. Tommy carries a kicking and screaming Lindy away from the scene. The NYPD investigates the crime scene, whilst Lindy mourns over Ben's death. Sophia arrives home and comforts Lindy. Cast Main *Victoria Justice as Lindy Sampson *Casey Deidrick as Tommy Calligan *Harvey Guillen as George Reyes *Kiersey Clemons as Sophia Preston *John Garet Stoker as Connor North Recurring *Ryan Cooper as Jake Bolin *Nils Lawton as Reiss Hennesy Guest *Daniel Lissing as Ben Miller *Jordyn DiNatale as Sara Sampson *Erica Sweaney as Julia Becker *Laura Poe as Susan Becker *David Carranza as Peter *Teddy Coluca *Anne Horak as Emily *Scott Whyte as voice of Hunter Quotes Trivia *"K3U" stands for "I love you". *Lindy and Sophia's apartment is across from 2A. *Connor refers to Flirtual as a "loaded weapon", as well as a "slot machine". *Frankie is one of IRL's bartenders. *In the autistic community, "neurotypical" refers to those who are allistic, or non-autistic, whereas "atypical" refers to someone who is autistic, or another neurodiverse being. *Lindy fidgets with her fingers when she doesn't trust someone. *Ben and Lindy decide to order takeout from Jackson's. *Lindy lives in Williamsburg. Media Photos Main article: Category:01x01 Gallery. episode_k3u_01.jpg episode_k3u_02.jpg episode_k3u_03.jpg episode_k3u_04.jpg episode_k3u_05.jpg episode_k3u_06.jpg episode_k3u_07.jpg Episode k3u 08.jpg Soundtrack *Tanya Batt — "Secret Doors & Passageways" *Sohn — "Bloodflows" *Until the Ribbon Breaks — "A Taste of Silver" *The Highfields — "Never" *Alesso — "Tear the Roof Up" *Northeast Party House — "Embezzler" *Saint Motel — "My Type" *Joe Banfi — "Future" *Zola Jesus — "It's Not Over" Videos Eye Candy 'K3U' (Full Episode 1) MTV Minor characters Peter Peter was one of the Flirtual suitors Lindy met and was later killed by the Flirtual Killer. Lindy found his throat slit with her phone—which he grabbed by mistake—in his mouth. Shortly after finding him, Lindy received a text message from an upset Flirtual Killer, who thought they were exclusive. Trivia *His Flirtual username was "NEUROTYPICAL". References Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes